Rory and Tristan Equal Love
by KariandTK
Summary: Rory and Tristan one-shots based off of different songs. No lyrics are included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (if I did, Rory and Tristan would have ended up together) or the song "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel, which this chapter is based off of. **

**A/N: I was rewriting my Camp Rock one-shot fic and I had a great idea to do one for Gilmore Girls. I was listening to this song and started writing the fic as a one-shot about the song, but it totally took a different turn by the middle of the story.**

**Monsoon  
**

Tristan DuGrey was sitting there in his bedroom staring at the broken door. There was nothing there for him anymore. It felt empty and cold. Everything in his life had been turned upside down. He felt like he couldn't go on anymore.

He could see the dark clouds coming through the window. He had come home from the war. He had graduated military school and it turned out that the school wasn't at all bad as he thought it was. It definitely whipped him into shape. It made him want to do something more for the world. He enlisted in the Marines as soon as he was able to graduate. He didn't even give it a second thought.

Now, he felt like going out in the rainstorm and running until he reached the end of the world. He wanted to run to a place where the rain wouldn't hurt him as it pelted towards the ground. He just missed her too much. Whenever he started to feel that he would lose himself, he would start thinking of her. His roommate at school, who enlisted with him, always made fun of him for thinking about a girl that wouldn't return his feelings. But, to Tristan, thinking about one Miss Rory Gilmore kept him going and surviving at school. Just like right now, when his family was falling apart in front of his eyes, he wanted to run through the monsoon with her.

Every time he slept, he would dream of her. Her porcelain face was so close to him that if he reached out, he would be able to touch of her warm and blushing cheeks. Every time he would close his eyes, he would remember her in that purple/pink dress that she wore for their Romeo and Juliet scene – the one where he had to pull out because of a stupid prank that he played and got caught for it. He would always remember that scene. It would play in his head over and over. He kept wishing that he would throw caution to the wind and just kissed her one last time.

He always wondered where she was or what she was doing now. He kept thumbing through the different papers like the New York Times or the Hartford Gazette when he was oversees just to check to see if he could find her name. He never did. He always thought that writing was her passion. He wondered if she was thinking about him at times. He knew that that was a stretch of wishful thinking. Even though they left on friendly terms, she probably didn't remember him or ever wondered what happened to him.

He looked at the door again and made up his mind. He wasn't going to stay in this house and listen to his parents get drunk, yell at each other, the slamming of doors, and the crying that come out of his parent's room. He raced down the stairs and through the front door. He didn't stop until he reached his car in the driveway.

He got in the car and put the key in the ignition. He didn't know where to go, but he did know that he had to get as far away from his house as possible. Even though he was twenty-six years old, he had to get away from his parents and their dramatic lives. His parents wanted to prove to society that they were the best couple and parents, but, in reality, they were not.

He drove and drove for miles. He finally reached the small town called Stars Hallow. He vaguely remembered the name until he drove by a familiar looking land mark – a dance studio. He couldn't believe his luck – he ended up in the town of the one girl that he always loved but was too chicken to realize it until it was too late.

'She was probably married to the Bagboy by now,' he thought as he pulled into a parking space in front of a diner with the sign that said, 'Hardware.' He sat back and looked at the little town. It definitely would have suited her. It was quite and filled with life just like her. He could see the townspeople setting up decorations all around town and he could vaguely hear singing coming from a certain corner where the local store was at.

He got out of his car and ran across the street towards the diner. He opened up the door and got the strong whiff of fresh coffee brewing. He brushed off the few rain drops that had managed to catch a hold of him and smiled at the thought of coffee. It reminded him of Rory. She definitely did like her coffee. He remembered offering it to her as a peace offering one day when they tried to become friends.

The man behind the counter nodded to a seat near the window and Tristan nodded his head in return. He headed towards that table next to the window. Seated at the next table, he could hear and see one woman speaking rather rapidly while the other was nodding her head enthusiastically. They were both brunette and that made him suddenly picture Rory. She had that long hair that he always wanted to run his heads through. And those eyes of hers – Tristan could never forget those doeful pair of eyes. He would do anything for her and he wondered if she ever knew that.

He sat there staring at the menu and had to fight the urge to run night and day just so that he could find her, but he knew that it wasn't even possible. It was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the younger brunette laugh. 'It wasn't possible, was it?' he asked himself. 'It couldn't be her.' He shook himself from the thought and was startled to see the man from behind the counter standing right next to him. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, pulling out his order pad.

Tristan shook his head. "No, I'm just visiting," he replied and stared at the menu again.

"Do you know what you want to order or do you want to take another minute?" the man asked him. Tristan could tell that he was the owner of the diner. He had an air about him that showed that he owned the place. Plus, it did help that he turned to the table next to Tristan's and shouted, "Lorelai, where in the world did you get that coffee? I didn't pour you any. It's bad for you!" He turned his attention back to Tristan. "Sorry about that. My wife shouldn't be having any coffee. So, what are in the mood for?"

"Excuse me, Young Brad Pitt," the brunette from the other table said, as she sashayed up to the table. Tristan smiled. He understood why the owner said that she wasn't allowed to have any coffee. She was pregnant. "Maybe you can entertain my daughter while I have a chat with my husband about some coffee cups," she suggested and pulled the owner away from the table. Tristan could hear that he was protesting and mumbling something about 'being rude to customers.'

"Sorry about that. My mom is kind of….Tristan?!" the younger brunette exclaimed. Tristan's eyes shot up and towards those eyes that he had been dreaming about.

"Rory?" he exclaimed, not quite believing if she was real or not. He had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. She laughed and Tristan felt like his knees were going to give out if he was standing. "Can I sit here?" she asked, after she calmed down a bit. He didn't remember saying anything, but felt his head nodding rather quickly.

She slid into the seat and faced him. "I didn't expect to see you in town," Rory said, starting up the conversation while ringing her hands. She hoped that he didn't hear the conversation that she and her mom were having earlier. They were talking about past loves and the conversation turned towards a certain Chilton blond. Rory never dated Tristan in high school, but, she knew that deep down that she had some kind of feelings for him. That was one factor why she said 'no' to Logan's proposal. She didn't want to say 'yes' because she knew that she wasn't being fair to him. She had feelings for another blond. He was just a good substitute at the time for the real person that she had wanted.

"I was out for a drive and I ended up here," Tristan said, smiling at the fact that she was really sitting in front of him.

"That's kind of a long drive," Rory said, smiling because she got to see him actually smiling and not giving her his smirk that she remembered from high school.

"Well, it's not when I drive," he said laughing a little. She loved the way that he laughed. 'Was it possible for the feelings to rush up and hit me so quickly?' she asked herself, not knowing that he was thinking the same thing. "I was actually thinking about you and I guess I subconsciously ended up driving here," he confessed and Rory swore that her heart skipped a beat at that confession.

"Really?" she asked, and then mentally berated herself for asking that. He laughed some more and gave her a nod. "Yeah," he said. "I kept thinking about what you were up to. If you were married and had kids by now."

"Well, I have been thinking about you too," she confessed. He raised and eyebrow at that statement. "I heard from my grandparents who heard it was from yours that you enlisted in the Marines and that you were sent off to war. I didn't know when you would be back."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks by the way," he said. 'She looks so cute confused,' he thought and explained. "You were all that I thought about over there and it kept me alive enough to fight and come back home." She blushed at the way he said that – he sounded so sincere when he said that. She looked out the window and noticed that the rain had stopped falling and the sun had come out. A rainbow had even appeared. "Do you want to go for a walk and catch up?" she asked. He nodded his head. "I'll just go and tell my mom that I'll meet her at home, or not…" she said, laughing. Tristan turned around to see the older version of Rory waving her hand and turning back to her husband, probably begging for some more coffee.

Tristan held the door for Rory while she got her coat on. They continued to walk and catch up until they reached the little pond behind her mother's inn. They sat down on the bridge. "I never knew that you had feelings for me," Rory said, oblivious at that fact. "I knew that we had chemistry but I just never saw it. Or, I guess I chose not to."

"You were with Dean at the time," Tristan said, hoping that it didn't come out too bitterly. Rory laughed and laid a hand on his arm. "Dean and I aren't together anymore. He's married. They're going to have a baby in a couple of months," she explained.

"Dean? Married? And, not to you?" Tristan asked, incredulous that someone wouldn't want to marry Rory Gilmore.

"Yeah, it's okay," Rory said. "I'm happy for them." She explained what happened about the Dean, Lindsey, and Rory triangle. Tristan couldn't believe that Dean was capable of doing that. "It's his lost, anyways," Tristan said, brushing a tear away from her eyes. "He doesn't deserve you."

Rory didn't know what really possessed her, but she leaned in closer to Tristan. "I'm glad that we ran into each other again," she said.

"Hey, Rory?" he said, mustering up all of the strength that he had.

"Hmmm?" she asked, smiling up at him. Being in his arms, felt like Heaven to Rory. She didn't want to lose that feeling.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked. She smiled and leaned in to place soft kiss on his lips. "I'm going out on a date with you," she stated and snuggled even closer, if possible, to him.

"Did you know that I would run through the monsoon and beyond the world, to the end of time, to get to you?" he asked and they both smiled, knowing that this is the first day to their lives together.

**A/N: Please review. I would love to hear any comments at all. Also, if you have any song suggestion and would like me to write it, I can most definitely try.**


	2. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (if I did, Rory and Tristan would have ended up together) or the song "Rescue Me" by Tokio Hotel, which this chapter is based off of. **

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts! **

**Rescue Me  
**

This used to be our secret place to go and hide from the rest of the world, but, now, I'm here all by myself. The wall is a reminder of what we used to have and what we used to be. I can see our names carved in it. The words are spiting me. I trusted you, but, I guess that wasn't enough for you.

Tristan, come and rescue me. I can't live this life without you. I have been walking through these past few weeks feeling as if I was a zombie. My life has been filled with endless miserable thoughts about where you are and who you are spending your days with. You are the only person that can set me free from this daze that I am in.

We lied when we said that we were dreaming. This is more like a nightmare. I tried to show the world that I was strong but I know that I'm not. I need you to come and rescue me. I need you in my life.

'Can you hear me wherever you are, sweetheart? I'm sorry for what's happened between us. I love you with all of my heart,' I screamed out into the empty room. I wished that he would be able to hear me but I know that Tristan doesn't even have the ultra-strength of hearing abilities.

The walls seem to be closing in on me. My breath is slowly slowing down. My heart is breaking into a million of pieces. I cannot feel anything around me. I dream of you every single night. I wake up to hear the normal noises around our apartment and my heart races thinking that you are home, but you're not. Come and rescue me. I'm burning here, can't you see it. You are the only person that can set me free from this feeling of disappointment.

She fell into a deep sleep with traces of tears on her face. That was how Tristan found her as he quickly tiptoed into the room. He couldn't stand being away from her for too long. The last few weeks had been the longest ones in his life. He was to be blamed for the argument that they ended up having. He knew that she kept blaming herself, but, truth be told, it was his fault. She trusted him and he gave her reason to not really trust him. He kept that secret from her. He still didn't even tell her what it was yet. He had been keeping it a secret from her, because it was a surprise for her. They were both too stubborn and it left them frustrated and took it out on each other.

He knelt down by her side on the bed and saw the traces of tears. "Oh, baby," he said sadly, wiping away the still fallen tears that were leaking out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you. I love you so much." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Oh, how he had missed those lips. He gave a lasting look towards her face and walked out into the kitchen. He started making the coffee in hopes that when she woke up, she would be willing to talk to him and let him explain.

What he didn't know was that even though she was in that deep sleep, she could always tell when he was in the room. She laid there with her eyes closed and listened to his loving confession. She smiled when she smelled the coffee wafting through the halls of their apartment. No one had bothered her besides all of the missed calls on her cell. No one knew that this apartment really existed. It was a place where the two of them bought together in hopes of sharing a life together. She didn't think it was possible after the big fight they had, but, after Tristan came home, she felt the hope that their lives will go on as planned together.

She walked out and onto the padded hallway. She smiled as she saw that he was in the kitchen making a meal. She gasped as she saw the table decorated with two tall candles sitting in the center of the dining room table.

He heard her gasped and looked up in her direction. He dropped the knife that he was using on the cutting board and wiped his hands on the towel that was on his shoulders. He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Ror," he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, Tris," Rory said. "I should have listened to you when you said that you weren't cheating on me with my best friend. I know you better that. I shouldn't have said that. I was frustrated."

He stopped her with a kiss. "It's my fault. I wasn't doing a good job at planning this," he said. She looked at him confused. She had no clue as to what he was talking about. "What?" she asked, more confused than ever.

He nodded his head towards the table. "I was trying to plan this big blowout thing with Paris to surprise you, but after that fight, I decided to scrape the idea and have a dinner with you instead," he explained. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you. I was planning on having this big blowout for you and invite all of our friends, but…"

"After that, you didn't want to anymore?" she asked him. He shook his head. "I figured this is a much better way to show you my appreciation. Besides, we are in a place where no one can bother us all night long," he said with that impish grin of his that she fell in love with. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him the kiss of a lifetime.

"So, whatcha making?" she asked, acting as giddy as ever. She followed him into the kitchen. Well, she sat at the counter and he went into the kitchen. She loved having a man who could cook. She couldn't cook for the life of her. Well, she could make some things, but she couldn't make a meal from scratch.

"Be patient," Tristan said, tapping her on the nose. "It's a virtue."

She sat back and scrunched up her nose. All of a sudden, she squealed. She smelled it first. He was making her favorite meal. It was the first meal that they had together when they first started dating.

"So, what's with this surprise?" she asked, nearly falling off of her seat due to the excitement. Tristan laughed at the sight of his girlfriend. "I repeat, patience is a virtue, babe," he said, shaking his head.

"It's your fault. You told me that there is a surprise for me," Rory explained. "And, you know how I get when there is a surprise. Especially, when it's for me." She gave him a Cheshire grin.

"It'll come to you in due time," he said, mysteriously. He went back and checked on all of the different pots that he was using. "Can you set the table?" he called over his shoulder. He had to take her mind off of the surprise for a little bit. It will definitely knock her socks off.

She huffed and got off of her seat. She pulled out the plates and started setting them out. "All done," she cried out. "Good, because, I'm all done over here too," he called back. He brought it all out and started distributing everything.

It was after the meal that Rory finally was able to receive her surprise. Giddy wasn't a word that would be able to describe Rory. More elated is the better word. They were having her favorite desert, a mocha-double chocolate cream cake, when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up into Tristan's loving eyes and saw the electric blue eyes shining bright. She didn't even know that she had taken in a huge breath until she started choking on thin air. Tristan shook his head and patted her on her back, hoping that she was able to calm down a bit. "Are you okay, Rory?" he asked. She nodded her head.

Tristan leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He got down on one knee and Rory felt one of her hands flew straight to her mouth as it opened in shock. "I was planning on doing this in front of all of Stars Hallow and a few of our best friends, but I think this is a much better way to do this. I know that Lorelai would want to be here, but she understands why I decided this is better for us. Rory, you are the light of my life. I wouldn't be here or survived military school, or even Yale without you. You are everything to me. These past few weeks have been hell and I'm sorry to have caused that for you. I love you so much that it was hurting me to see that you were hurting. I promise that if you say 'yes,' I will make you the happiest woman alive. I will give you anything that you want. I will do everything in my powers to make you happy. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, will do you the honors of marrying me?" he asked. He held his breath as she took in a sob. He should have been prepared for the flying girl but he wasn't. She flew into his arms and it knocked the both of them onto the floor behind him. They burst out laughing. Rory was peppering kisses on his cheek, jaw, and neck while whispering "Yes, yes, yes!"

That was the start of their lives together. They eventually called the older Lorelai that night and both women could be heard screaming from both ends of the phone call. If you listened carefully enough, you could even heard the two men holding each woman chuckling as they listened to the love of their lives talking about plans and screaming every so often.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season! : ) Happy Readings and spending time with your loved ones.**


	3. In A Second

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (if I did, Rory and Tristan would have ended up together) or the song "In A Second" by Aly and AJ, which this chapter is based off of. **

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and alerts! HAPPY NEW YEAR! : )**

**In A Second  
**

Rory Gilmore doesn't even know where he is right now. He was overseas on a business trip for his dad. His dad was sending all over the place. She doesn't know where his dad would send him half of the times. She wished that she could be near him. She was opting to sail the oceans to get a glimpse of him.

You see, they had been friends ever since they ran into each other again at Yale. Paris always hinted that that there was something there but Rory never paid any attention to any of those hints. Besides, she was dating Logan Huntzberger at the time. She didn't want to believe it at all. But, now, is a different story. She and Logan broke up and she finally realized what was right in front of her. Tristan DuGray was the man that captured her heart without her really realizing it. He was there during the Logan and Rory fiasco that she called their break-up. Tristan sat up with her all night being her crying buddy. She called him as soon as she felt her heart breaking and he came with her favorite movie _Casablanca_ and her favorite mocha flavored ice cream.

Tristan is everything that she was looking for in a man. He was considerate to her feelings. He catered to all of her weird cravings for coffee. The big bonus was that her mom loved him. She never noticed that at all. Every single time when Tristan would be over, her mom would be smiling a lot more than she usually did when Logan was over. Tristan even understood how her small town worked. Logan would come to her town and stay at her house during her town's festivities. For the last few years, she had to stop asking Logan to come and hide the fact that she asked Tristan to come instead. Tristan understood how Taylor acts in his weird and funny way. He keeps up with Kirk's oddness.

Her life would change in a minute when she finds Tristan and tell him her feelings. She hoped that he reciprocated her feelings. She just hoped that she was worth it – all of her quirkiness and all. 'Would this thing be an open door where we could walk through toward something more?' she asked herself. 'Just me and him. My life would change in a second.'

She just didn't know how he really felt. Her mom and Paris have been telling her that they can see the love for her reflecting in his eyes but she didn't want to believe it until she saw it for herself. She noticed that he had been keeping something to himself for the longest while. Even before he went off on the business trip, he wasn't himself. He was always a little bit jumpy and nervous around her. He wouldn't keep eye contact with her for at least the last week, she noticed.

She didn't understand it. He kept telling her that he was just nervous and stressed out for the business trip. But, here is the thing, Rory called up his dad's office and asked for Tristan's whereabouts and they told her that his dad didn't send him off anywhere. She got right down to the one person who would know where Tristan was, but, Janlan wasn't in anywhere to be reached. She had to wait until Tristan got back from wherever he was so that she could sit down and talk to him about her newfound feelings.

She never wanted to admit that she liked, possibly loved, Tristan. Tristan always had a past in high school. She knew not to judge him but sometimes she couldn't help it. She knew that she wasn't as innocent back in college but she was afraid that she was just another notch on Tristan's post. 'Would you climb mountains to show me what we have is real, Tristan?' she asked towards the wind, hoping that he would hear her. But, all she got back in return was the wind.

She took her cup of coffee and saw down by the window staring out onto the streets of New York. She had already finished looking over the case that she knew was waiting for her after the holiday season. She could see the new blanket of snow covering the ground and sometimes people if they were walking slow enough.

She pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and tossed around her back. She curled back up around the window and stared at the sight in front of her. She wished that Tristan would come back from his trip early. She really needed to talk to him.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the soft knock on the door. She had to strain to hear the knock. She slowly dragged herself away from the window watching. She was by the window, how in the world did she not noticed anyone walking through the door was beyond her.

She gasped and felt her heartbeat quickened as she looked through the peephole. He was standing at her door, holding something behind his back. She didn't even know that he was here. How did she not see his blond hair walking in the street is beyond her. 'I guess I wasn't looking at the street and more of beyond it into staring off into space territory,' she said to herself.

She slowly opened the door. There Tristan stood in all of his glory and his winter coat with a cup of coffee in his hands. She inwardly squealed at the sight. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he said back as she opened her door further to allow him pass.

"What's up?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"Just wanted to see you," he said, running a hand through his blond hair. She smiled. He usually did that when he was nervous about something. She surprised him and pulled him into a big hug. He laughed, the action calming his nerves. "I heard that you have been calling Janlan?"

"Yeah," she said, feeling bashful all of a sudden. "I…I…" Now that he was in front of her, she didn't know how to say it. She didn't know how she could state it.

"You what, Mary?" he said smiling. She giggled. It had been a while since she heard him call her that. It did help calm her nerves down.

She lightly punched him on the arm and motioned to the sofa. He laughed and followed her motion and sat down. "So, you called my grandfather looking for me?" he asked, making her turn bright red again.

"Um…" she said, trying to find her words. "I…I called…."

"Marrrrrrrryyyyyy," he said, dragging out the nickname. She rolled her eyes. He was being impatient again but that's one thing that she loved about him. She smiled at the thought.

"I called looking for you because, I wanted to know something," she said, slowly.

"Yes?" he asked smiling.

"You know that you're making this kind of difficult, right?" she asked smiling.

"Maybe," he replied grinning widely.

"IhavefeelingsforyouandIwaswonderinghowyoufeltaboutit?," she said rapidly. Tristan smiled and asked her to say it again. He heard what she had said but wanted her to say it again.

She cleared her throat and repeated slowly. "I have feelings for you, Tristan, and I was wondering how you felt about it?"

"How I felt it or how I feel about you?" he asked, making it even harder for her. She stumbled upon her answer. "Both," she replied timidly.

"I think," he said inching closer to her on the sofa. "No, I know that I am totally in love with you and am ecstatic that you feel the same way. That is what you mean by 'having feelings for me,' right?"

Even though he was supposed to be expecting it, he wasn't. She jumped on him and wrapped him in a huge hug. "I definitely love you," she whispered it as their lips get closer and closer.

As they pulled away due to lack of air, he whispered words that she felt for him. "You're perfect to me. I think this is definitely worth it. This new path we're on is like walking through an open door to something more. You and me, babe, together, we will make it. My life changed the second you walked through that Chilton classroom door. In a second," he whispered as he pulled her into another kiss that made her knees weak if she wasn't already sitting down.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I meant to have this up before the new year hits but I got distracted with family things. I hope everyone had a good holiday and may all of your wishes and dreams for the new year will come true.**


	4. September

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (if I did, Rory and Tristan would have ended up together) or the song "September" by Daughtry, which this chapter is based off of. **

**September**

How the times have passed by so fast. Tristan remembered how it was back when he was younger and all of the drama and trouble that he had ensued in upon the people of Hartford society. He remembered the time playing in the September rain with a blue-eyed beauty and being yelled at from both parental spectrums, hers and his, for playing in the rain and then coming down with the flu.

His smile faded away as more memories came floating back to him.

_~~Flashback~~_

"You promised! I told you not to do it and now? Now, you have to leave me? That's not fair. What were you trying to prove, Tristan? Tell me!" the blue eyed girl cried out.

"I can't. It was wrong and a stupid thing to do and now my dad has agreed that military school is the best way to straighten me out," he explained.

"But, what about our friendship and..."

"Tristan!" a voice bellowed from afar.

"That's my cue to go. I'd kissed you but your boyfriend's watching," he smirked sadly and followed his father towards the double door. "Bye Mary," he mouthed and with a quick wave 'goodbye' he disappeared into the night.

_~~End flashback~~_

He couldn't have believed it when he ran into the blue-eyed beauty again five years ago at a society event. He had spotted her out of the corner of his eye. She was having an argument with someone that reminded him of his older days - pre-military school.

"Come on, Ace," the blond man hissed.

"I said, we are over, Logan. Do I need to write that in the newspaper for yo uto see?" she asked.

"But, Ace, I love you. And, I know that you love me too."

"Logan, that was then, and this is now. We are over!"

"But, Ace..."

Tristan felt that he should go up and help her out somehow. He was worried that she would hate him because he had been so far away for so long, but he shoved that thought away as he got closer to the couple.

"Hey, baby. I was looking for you. Here is your drink," he said as he handed her a flute filled with champagne.

"Aww, thanks, hon," she smiled after she caught what he was trying to do.

"Ahem," coughed Logan.

"Oh, right. Logan, this is Tristan, my boyfriend," she said as she leaned closer to Tristan. "Tris, this is Logan, my ex."

The two men sized each other up before shaking hands.

"Logan Huntzberger?" Tristan asked after a few silent moments.

Logan smirked. "I am the one. My work precedes me."

"Not really. My parents know your parents," Tristan explained.

"What's your last name?"

"That's not the point. Anyways, Tris, didn't you say you wanted some fresh air? Let's go. Goodbye, Logan," she said as she ushered Tristan out the door. "Thanks, she said as they finally escaped Logan's attempt at chasing.

"It was my pleasure. It's good to see you, Rory," Tristan replied.

"So, you do know my name."

"I knew it. I just chose not to say it."

Tristan smiled as the conversation replayed over and over in his head. That conversation led him to know that Rory Gilmore had graduated from Yale with a law degree and wrote political journals/blogs on the side. She, in return, found out that he was prepping to take over his family's business and helping trained officers rehabilitate back to the US after the war.

Memory lane continued to fly past him as memories of his grandfather and her grandfather's passing flashed by him. He remembered the days that they both had to act as each other's pillars and lend strength to one another. It was cruel to have both of their love ones passed within a week of each other. Tristan had to pretend to be happy to try to lift up Rory's slowly spiraling depression a month after the funeral while Rory tried to do the same for him. It had caused a lot of tension on them and their friends and families.

Although there were definite moments of sadness, there were plenty smiling moments. Tristan definitely remembered the frantic phone call made by Rory a few years ago.

_~~Flashback~~_

"Hello?" asked Tristan, mentally wanting to hurt someone for calling in the middle of the night.

"Tris! You have to help me!" a frantic voice exclaimed.

The horrible image of her lying in a ditch somewhere hurt definitely woke drenched him in ice cold sweat. He scrambled out of bed, tripping on furniture, racing to get to his closet for clothes.

"Tris, where are you?"

"I'm coming. I'm at the apartment. Where are you? Have you called the police? How are you talking right now? Are you hurt?"

"Tris, breathe, baby," she laughed. "I'm okay, physically. Mom's in labor and it's just freaking me out. I can hear her cursing at Luke. I didn't want to be in there."

"Babe, calm down, yourself," he said finally slowing down his andrenaline now knowing that it wasn't her lying in a cold,dark ditch somewhere without anyone helping her. "Which hospital? I'll come by."

"Hartford Memorial."

_~~End flashback~~_

Tristan smile got wider when he noticed that night's surprise had made his way towards Tristan. Sean Gilmore-Danes was born shortly after Tristan had arrived to be with Rory that night. Sean was born a month early but was a much wanted surprise.

Tristan's eyes started watering as he heard the starting music play and saw the vision in white walked with her father towards him. Rory smiled as she finally grsped onto Tristan's hands. This was a long awaited event for the both of them.

Tristan's best friend and best man, Alex, had once asked Tristan if he had the opportunity to go back and live his life over, would he do anything to change it?

Looking back on the memories and staring at his future who was standing in front of him today - he wouldn't change it for the world. He finally got the girl of his dreams and he wouldn't ever let her go. _It was definitely worth it in the end._

**AN: I'm so sorry that it's been a year since I have written anything for this story. I just felt not that inspired lately with exams and graduation. Hope you like this story and hope that there will be more updates soon!**


End file.
